Ragnarok: The New Age
by jeshiro13
Summary: The Thousand-Year-War is nothing more but a fairytale written on the books of men who have survived its chaotic time. With the Jotunn Surt already gone by the help of Thanatos, peace has finally covered each and every corner of the lands of Midgard. But after 50 years, the long-awaited peace has been shattered by a unique chain of events especially on the life of Zelkeifer Longhowl


CHAPTER 1: Drowned in Sand (Intro)

It was a bright and glorious sunny day. The winds slowly massage the thick, yellow sandy fields of a town that was once brought to ruins. But there was a remarkable change that can be noticed as the squawk of the adult Peco Pecos echoed as they gallop outside along the town's huge sturdy walls. The houses and other buildings are back as if there was no such war that destroyed them before. They were all freshly built that can endure hundreds of sandstorms. The pathway inside the town that were covered with green and yellow plants were removed and cleared, ready to take the beatings of each footstep and wheels of the carts. The gloomy and dark times in Morroc Town,located in the heart of the Sograt Desert, has finally come to its end.

The lively townsfolk hastily fix their stalls, getting in position for the attack of their valued customers and they would expect a long debate or argument about their prices. The marketplace has indeed flourished, crowded with various people from different towns and villages. These men would boast how much time they've consumed just to craft their finest swords and armors,then share the tale covering each blade and in each cloth hoping to get the best appraisal from the other townsfolk. The scent of the fruits lingers around each and every corner of the town, capturing the thirsty spirit of men as they walk by. Each merchant pack their cart as much as possible with assorted items and goods to sell them in their own lands. Export and import are a part of their daily lives to keep their precious town strong and alive for more centuries to come. And of course, other towns and villages are doing the same thing, like the flow of the rivers that never stops.

What makes this town of Morroc so famous is that the town has two famous landmarks, favored yet delivers an aura only served for the landmarks may be a great view on the outside for the tourist's eye, but they would never wander around inside the dark corridors of these magnificent structures. The dark aura leaking sends the travelers away. Only a fool would dare challenge the gods resting inside. Brave and fierce warriors would venture inside the Pyramids of Morroc and the great Sphinx to either return home as a successful adventurer, or return as a miserable lifeless corpse. These men have prayed their very best to Lord Odin, but their efforts are futile in the vile clutches of the mummies, skeletons, Mimics, and nasty waves of Minorous guarding each corner. Not to mention the swarm of Familiars and Drainiliars that would suck their prey dry. The Pharaoh, a legendary entity in the very deep parts of the Sphinx, will curse anyone and rest assured their bodies will never see the light of day again. Together with its followers, hordes of Pasanas and Marduks, they are an army that should be left alone.

The great Pyramids of Morroc also have an arsenal of its maze inside was built to kill strangers and grave-robbers to their own withered fate, that they will never find the exit nor the entrance to the next floor below. Even if they're lucky enough to hack and slash their way into the dark depths of the eerie dungeon, they would just be glad if they didn't entered the Pyramids once they get to see the glaring red eyes of Osiris; known as Sun God in the ancient age but nothing more as cursed monster ruling the very last floor of its tomb. It will also kill anyone who will try to disturb its slumber. The Osiris is guarded by his loyal maids; a giant serpent known as of this serpent's body is a beautiful body of a woman, but her dedication of defending the King is not to be meddled lightly for she is very aggressive and cruel. Great knights and hunters will think twice before they try to seek the secrets of these magnificent structures.

The town of Morroc is not just about crowded markets and vicious tourist spots. What some men don't know in this desert-covered town is that they have the skill to craft the deadliest weapons; weapons that can kill hundreds or even thousands within a matter of seconds. Weapons made out of town of Morroc is filled with skilful thieves, and only few of them can pass the initiation executed by a hidden group that follows the path of stealth and assassination. Once they walk inside and seal their lives with the edge of their daggers and katars, there's no turning back. Their fate can only be dictated by their next victim with no confirmation to the success of the mission assigned to them. To kill or be killed; that is the only principle engulfing their class. The Assassin's Guild, hidden from the outside world,trains their lethal assassins to make sure Midgard remains a "no man's land" for the gods and giants. This guild existed for over 500 years and they are still at large gathering members. Yes, there's more than meets the eye here in Morroc Town. It may have been destroyed before, but their tenacious and indomitable will testifies that they will drown the carcasses of their foes ins and.


End file.
